Love in The Sewers
by DBZloverPNK
Summary: ONESHOT-Leo always had a little crush on Raph. Maybe even more than a crush but Leo doesn't think he's good enough for Raph, so he likes Raph from a far. But one day when they find an unconscious crocodile named Leatherhead in the sewer and they take him home, Leatherhead has developed feelings for Leo. Will Leo chose LH or try to tell Raph how he fells?


TMNT-Love in The Sewers:

Parings: RaphxLeo

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled so loudly that the whole sewer and probably the city of New York heard him.

"YIKES! Time to run like shell!" Mikey yelled as he began to run off.

"MIKEY! Ya colored Spike's shell?! I'm gonna waste ya! GET OVER HERE!" Raph yelled as he began to chase Mikey around the lair.

Donnie was paying them no mind; he was too preoccupied with his project to notice the regular routine banter between Raph and Mikey.

Leo just shook his head and he went over to intervene between them before it got violent.

"C'mon guys can't you two go one day without fighting?" Leo asked as he got between Raph and Mikey.

"Mikey started it all and he crossed the line! Dat little shit colored ALL over Spike's shell!" Raph yelled trying to get past Leo to give Mikey a beating.

"Mikey…Why did you color Spike's shell. That's not very nice you know." Leo asked calmly still keeping Raph at bay.

"W-Well, I didn't do it to be mean or to make Raph mad. I-I noticed a crack on his shell, and I wanted to make Spike look better." Mikey said giving Raph and Leo his big puppy dog eyes.

Leo smiled at Mikey's idea. He just wanted Spike to look nice for Raph. Raph on the other hand still wasn't thrilled about Mikey coloring on his pets shell.

"Grr! Those puppy eyes may work on Leo, but it ain't gonna work on me, ya hear?!" Raph said glaring hard at Mikey and Mikey hid be-hide Leo.

"Look let's all calm down. Mikey I know you meant well, but it wasn't right for you to color Spike's shell. And Raph I know you're upset but Mikey was just trying to make Spike look nice for you." Leo said to the two brothers hoping they will listen.

They both seemed to calm down. Raph was still a bit mad but he kept it in when Leo explained why Mikey did it.

"Still pissed though! How the hell am I gonna get the paint off of Spike's shell."

"Don't look at me dude! If I did it, I would make it worse. Plus Spike doesn't really like me for some reason. Donnie neither" Mikey said stroking his chin thinking about why Spike didn't like him or Donnie.

Raph was about to start yelling at Mikey and tell him to get his lazy shell in gear but Leo stepped in.

"I'll help you clean Spike's shell Raph. I've done my training and meditation so I don't have really anything else to do. Besides if Mikey tried to help, you'd try to beat him while he's cleaning or Spike will try and bite Mikey. And Mikey you still need to be punished for coloring Spike. Instead of cleaning Spike's shell, you'll clean his home." Leo said looking at Mikey.

Mikey's face turned more green then he already was but he went to do his chore, but was mumbling 'This is gonna suck.' Leo just laughed at Mikey as he sulked away and looked back at Raph.

"Is that okay with you Raph?" Leo asked worried that Raph wouldn't like the idea of him being close.

Leo tries as much as he can to spend time with Raph. Because ever since he can remember he always had a crush on Raph…Leo even believes he loves him…

"It's cool Leo. If that knucklehead tried ta help out I would of pounded him. Plus…Spike likes ya, so it'll be easier. Let's go Fearless Leader." Raph said as he turned around to find Spike so they could clean his shell.

Leo watched Raph sadly. He's always wanted to tell Raph how he felt, but he's been too scared to tell. He's afraid that Raph will hate, resent him…reject him…So Leo decides to like him from a far. It hurts, but it's the only thing he can do.

Cleaning Spike's Shell:

Raph and Leo got two large scrubbing brushes to clean Spike's shell. Raph was grateful that Leo offered to help because if it was either Mikey or Donnie, Spike would have been snapping, fussing, and try to make harder to clean. But with Leo, Spike was fine, much to Raph's relief.

"It looks like it's about off. Just a few more storks and he's shell should be good as new." Leo said with a smile as he petted Spike's head which made Spike happy. Raph just smiled and kept scrubbing.

"Yeah it's 'bout off, thank God. I still wonder though why he likes ya and not Mikey or Don. It's pretty weird."

"Yeah it is weird. But I guess will never know, unless Spike gets the ability to talk and tell us though." Leo said with a laugh. Raph laughed along with Leo as he petted Spike's shell.

Leo enjoyed moments like this with Raph. Where they can talk freely, not arguing, and just enjoy each-other's company. Leo treasures every moment because he knows that this will be as close as he gets to Raph and it breaks his heart everytime.

Leo sighed loudly which caught Raph's attention and he noticed Leo's sad look which made the hot-head worried. Raph then touched Leo's hand that was scrubbing Spike's shell to get his attention.

"Ya alright there Leo. You look upset about something." Raph said in a quiet tone that he rarely uses.

Leo blushed from Raph's touch and gentle voice but he kept his head down, not wanting Raph to see his red face.

"Oh I'm fine Raph. Just got a lot of things on my mind, that's all. No need to worry." Leo said as he gave Raph a little smile.

Raph blushed a bit but Leo didn't notice at all.

"W-Who says I was worried? Just wanna make sure yer on yer game when we go patrolling later. Can't have ya slowing us down." Raph said firmly as he went back to scrubbing Spike's shell.

Leo just smiled at Raph. That's what made Leo begin to like Raph more and more. He may seem like a bad boy, rude, uncaring, and insensitive. But Leo knew deep down that Raphael was the most caring person or mutant he's ever meant. That's the main reason he likes him so much.

Spike's shell is now spotless. Spike rose his head up and offered a smile to Raph and Leo. They both smiled at the tortoise. Leo then gave Spike a kiss on his little head.

"Aww, he's too cute not to kiss. Well, I better go and make sure Mikey's doing his punishment chore. Talk to you later Raph." Leo said as he gave Raph a smile as he walked away from Raph and Spike.

Raph just watched Leo walk away with a smile on his face.

"Man ya lucky Spike…What I wouldn't give to kiss him too." Raph said softly to himself and Spike.

Raph has started develop feelings for Leo when he was younger. He thought it was just a normal little crush that would go away when he gets older, but it only grew stronger. It even became stronger when he met Karai. That woman REALLY got under his shell. Raph gets jealous when someone gets around Leo and Karai was no different. But Leo seems to not pay much mind to Karai much to Raph's pleasure.

"Sigh…What should I do Spike? I care a lot about Leo but…TCH! I don't know what ta do! Sigh…guess I have to wing it." Raph said with a sad look as he petted Spike's shell.

Leo walked toward the middle room to make sure Mikey's doing his chore. To Leo's surprise Mikey's cleaning Spike's home while he sat in front of the TV watching the news. Leo never thought that Mikey would like watching the news, so something must be up.

"Mikey, what's going on the news?" Leo asked as he sat on the floor next to Mikey. Mikey glanced up at Leo for a moment and back toward the TV.

"They were showing some news about some…mutant in the sewer that a man found while working the sewers." Mikey said as he kept watching the news.

Leo looked worried. He kept his eyes on the TV as well wondering what the news lady would say.

"I'm Joan Grody with a Sewer Shocker! City workers attacked…by mutants?!" Joan asked with worried yet excited look on her face.

Leo's eyes widened.

"GUYS! COME IN HERE NOW!" Leo yelled hoping Raph and Donnie would listen and come.

Raph ran worried about what was going on with Donnie close be-hide him. Raph and Donnie looked at Leo waiting to see what he says.

"We have bad news you guys. The Grody Max show is saying that a sewer worker found a mutant and it was recorded. I need you two to watch it with Mikey and me." Leo said getting more worried about the mutant situation.

Raph and Donnie were both surprise. Donnie stood be-hide Mikey while Raph sat next to Leo to watch what the Grody Max show says.

The TV then showed the sewer worker telling the TV crew what he saw and what happened.

"I-It was like part man, part reptile! And ALL monster! It came out of nowhere and attacked me!" The sewer worker said in a scared voice.

Everyone looked at Raph. They knew Raph could go overboard when it comes to his anger. Could it of been Raph that the Sewer worker saw?

"AY! Don't ya'll look at me, I did NOTHIN'!" Raph yelled making sure they and especially Leo know that it wasn't him. He doesn't hurt innocent people…even if some of them deserve a beating.

They looked away from Raph and watched the TV.

"The city worker captured the mutant on a camera. Watch this terrifying video footage." Joan Grody said as she looked toward the screen to watch the footage play.

"So…some people say the sewers are dark and scary, but actually it's a lot of…" The sewer man stopped because he heard a growl. He turned around a saw a giant monster.

"NYAAAHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The sewer worker yelled as his camera was shaking around but still caught the mutant looking alligator.

Leo and the others couldn't believe their eyes. There was another mutant in New York, and the worse part was that news reporters could start snooping around their sewers.

"Are malicious mutants mincing Manhattan? Find out next on Grody To The Max!" Joan Grody said as the news went to commercial.

"This is NOT good." Leo said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead from worrying.

"Well dat's just fuckin' great." Raph said as he gritted his teeth.

"I gotta a BAD feeling about this?" Donnie said

"DUDE! Didja ya see the SIZE OF THAT MAN! Dang! He looked like Godzilla!" Mikey said with a huge smile and Raph smacked him be-hide his head.

"OW! Not cool! Leo, control this BEAST!" Mikey yelled as he got be-hide Leo again for the second time today.

Mikey always looked toward Leo for guidance. In a wired way, Mikey felt like Leo was his mom sometimes.

"Raph calm down. Hitting Mikey isn't gonna help anything. We gotta concentrate on this mutant problem. We have to figure out what he's doing here and if he's planning on doing anything dangerous." Leo said thinking about what the new mutant is doing.

Raph just grunted when Leo told him to calm down. Leo was always protective of Mikey. He's protective of all of us. Raph sighed and began to think about the mutant as well.

"The last thing we need is some mutant casing ruckus in the sewers!" Leo said as he stood up from the floor leaving Mikey to sit be-hide his legs instead.

"Plus we can't afford to have reporters down here and mostly discover us." Donnie said scratching his chin as he took a closer look at the footage.

"We're gonna have to track down that mutant ourselves to see if he's a threat or not. Hopefully he's not but we have to make sure he's safe enough to stay in the sewer or in New York. But…where do we go?" Leo said to himself as he began to think of where the mutant alligator would be at.

"Hey! I think I saw something on the footage to tell us where the alligator mutant's at. I believe I saw a tunnel number and…YEP! There it is! Tunnel number 281!" Donnie said with a smile when he found out where the mutant was at.

"Great job Donnie! Okay turtles, let's gear up and go to that mutant!" Leo said and everyone went off to get ready to meet their fellow mutant…they hope.

Tunnel Number 281:

The turtles began their tracking in the tunnel to find the mutant alligator. They got to some police yellow tape. Raph and Mikey held up the tape for Leo and Donnie to get in first, and Mikey and Raph went in after them.

Leo then stopped them when he spotted some huge footprints. Leo kneeled down and touched the footprint and he raised it back up thinking.

"I think we found its footprints. Let's follow them." Leo said as he rose back up.

As they began to walk, they heard a roar. Leo spread his arms to stop the others from moving. Leo and the others saw a huge shadow moving around, some lasers shooting at the wall, and more roaring.

They got closer and they saw the mutant alligator from the TV. He was fighting the Kraang which surprised the turtles pretty much. They thought he was the bad guy, but maybe he wasn't too bad if he was fighting the Kraang.

The mutant alligator was ferocious! He's fighting the Kraang with everything he has. He even bit the robot Kraangs head off and threw it toward the turtles direction. The turtles scouted back when the robot body hit near, and Leo scouted into Raph's chest. Raph held his breathe and his heart was beating. He always dreamt of being this close to Leo…and it felt amazing. But to Raph's disappointment, Leo moved away and looked at Raph.

"S-Sorry about that Raph. That spooked me when the robot hit pretty close to us." Leo said giving Raph a small smile.

"It's cool." Raph said with a smirk. Leo nodded and turned his view back to the fight with a blush on his face. He had felt Raph's heartbeat, it was so soothing. Sometimes being near him was painful, but he couldn't focus on that right now! He has to pay attention to what's going on.

"Yeesh! Never thought I feel sorry for the Kraang!" Donnie said with wide eyes as he watched the alligator mutant continue fighting.

"For sure dude! But it's kinda cool to see the Kraang getting the snot kicked outta them." Mikey said with a little laugh.

"Guys! Cool it! We have to stay focused." Leo said making them all stop talking and watch the other mutant fight.

The alligator seemed to be doing well, but one of the Kraang had an electric stick and started poking the crocodile which made him fall to the ground in pain.

"Tell Kraang in what place can be found the power cell that Kraang wishes to find the place of." The Kraang bot asked.

The alligator roared at him in anger.

"NEVER!" The gator yelled which made more of the robots stick him with the electric sticks that made him cry out in pain.

Mikey looked sad and angry. He couldn't just stand there while a poor mutant got hurt by some stupid squishy aliens!

"C'mon guys, we gotta help him!" Mikey said as he tugged at Raph's arm but Raph pushed his hand off.

"I think "got" is a strong word." Raph said as he crossed his arms looking at Mikey with a weird look.

Leo gave Mikey a sad look.

"Mikey we don't know anything about that guy. What if he's more dangerous than the Kraang?" Leo asked with worried look.

Mikey just got mad. He was helping whether the others liked it or not!

"That gator dude needs our help; I can't wait around for you cowards!" Mikey said as he pointed his finger at his brothers with an angry look.

Mikey turned around to help out the gator that's in trouble while his brothers were wondering what to do.

"Do you know 'what' you're getting into?" Donnie asked as he watched Mikey turn around to help the gator.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled as he threw his chain at the Kraangs weapon to stop hitting the gator and it hit the Kraang's robot head.

The Kraang turned around and noticed Mikey charge at them.

"Well I guess that settles it! Let's go whack some piñata's!" Raph said as he got his Sai's out with a fancy twirl as he and the others charged to help out Mikey.

The turtles were able to defeat the Kraang. Two of them tried to take the gator away but Mikey stopped.

Leo took a deep breath as he put his swords up. He looked down at the gator with a sad look. He can tell he's injured but he wasn't about to take him to the lair.

"What do we do now Leo?" Donnie asked his leader getting him out of his thoughts.

"We need to get back to the lair." Leo said as he looked around to make sure there were no more Kraang bots coming.

"We can't just leave him here! What if the Kraang show up and find him?" Mikey asked as he kneeled down to the gator touching his head.

"What do you suggest we do Mikey? Take him back to the lair?" Leo asked not really meaning it but that's exactly what Mikey wants.

Mikey gives Leo his puppy dog look that Leo couldn't resist but Leo was fighting hard.

"Oh no…No! Did you see what he did to those Kraang drones; we are NOT bringing him home with us! So stop giving me those puppy eyes!" Leo said tighten his hands fighting really hard.

But Mikey didn't drop his puppy dog eye look. He made them bigger and he hung lip out further. Leo was twitching because he can't resist those eyes.

"NGH! FINE! Sigh…We'll take him home…C'mon guys…let's get home and tend to his wounds." Leo said as he sighed in defeat. He had to work on resisting those eyes.

Just when they were about to move the gator, he opened his eyes. Everyone stood back waiting in fear to see what he would do.

The first person he sees is Leo.

The gator saw a beautiful person in front of him. He's eyes were beautifully blue, his skin was radiant, and he smelled amazing.

"Is that…an angel I see…?" The gator whispered and he passed out again.

Everyone heard what the gator said and was dumbstruck and they looked at Leo. Leo was blushing from being called an angel then he noticed the others looking at him.

"W-What? L-Look he might have been hallucinating so don't worry about it. Now let's hurry and get him home." Leo said trying to get the others to stop looking at him, especially Raph.

"I say we leave'em here!" Raph said in anger which confused Leo and the others. Raph heard what the gator said and he wasn't happy at all. He was pissed off and angry! He just wants to leave the gator here and pretend they never saw him or heard him call Leo an angel.

"Let it go Raph. I already agree to let Mikey take him home and that's what we're gonna do. Besides, I'll feel guilty if we left him here with his injuries this bad." Leo said as he looked at the gator's wounds. He knew right away that Donnie will need to check him out when they get home.

Raph grumbled but helped them take the giant gator home. Raph had a bad feeling about this and he knew it was gonna be a pay in the ass.

Back at the Lair:

The turtles were able to bring the gator home and it wasn't easy. The gator must have weighed a ton but they did it. Leo was right about the gator needing his wounds check out but the bed's in Donnie's lab weren't big enough so they had to lay the gator in the living room to look him over. That had a huge cover over him and they laid his head on the couch for his pillow.

Mikey was laying on top of the gator with a smile on his face. Leo was a little worried with Mikey up on the gator but he couldn't stop him, plus he was trained ninja just like himself so he shouldn't worry.

Donnie was checking him over. From what Donnie said he has some pretty bad scars that are gonna be with him forever, but he will be fine. He also said that he needs to eat some soup or something, nothing too heavy. Mikey usually would have cooked but he didn't want to leave his new friend so Leo offered to cook the soup for him.

That's what Leo's doing right now. He's gotten a huge pot ready to cook some chicken noodle soup he used to make for everyone when they weren't feeling well. Leo hoped he did it right. He wasn't a great cook like Mikey but he was decent.

Raph walked in and watched Leo cook. Leo was wearing an apron that Mikey got him for Christmas last year. Raph thought he looked pretty cute in it, but he was still a little pissed about the gator calling Leo an angel. He doesn't know how he's gonna handle it.

"Ay Leo, ya need some help?" Raph asked as he walked over toward Leo and saw what he was cooking. Raph smiled; Leo was making his famous chicken noodle soup. Raph loves the soup and so do the others.

"I think I got it, but thank you Raph. How's our guest doing? Is he awake yet?" Leo asked not looking away from the stove as he stirred the soup.

Raph tighten his fists but he remained calm.

"He hasn't woken up yet. Donnie said he should be fine when he gets up though. He's trying to tell Mikey to get off him because he may panic when he see's someone on top of him. Maybe ya can get him off." Raph asked hoping Leo will help.

Leo looked at Raph and nodded at him.

"Sure, the soups about done anyway. Can you keep an eye on it while I get Mikey off?" Leo asked as he took off the apron.

Raph nodded and watched Leo walked into the living room.

When Leo was out of ear shot, he softly growled and checked on Leo's soup. He remembers when he got bad sick, and Leo made him some of this soup and it made him so much better.

*Flashback*

*"Hey Raphie…I got you some chicken noodle soup." Leo said softly as he walked over toward Raph's bed. Raph has caught the flu and he had to remain in bed for a while.

"D-Don't call me…R-Raphie…"Raph said with a weak smile. Leo smiled a little bit and he put the soup bowel on the nightstand.

Leo removed the wet rag off of Raph's head to feel his forehead with his hand. Raph still had a fever.

"Sigh…you still got a fever Raph…Hopefully some of my soup will make you better." Leo said with a little smile as he helped Raph up a little so he could sit up and eat.

Raph nodded weakly and sat back to wait for Leo to give him his food.

Leo put the food tray on Raph's lap. Raph was so weak he could barely pick up his spoon. Leo stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Here…Let me help you Raph." Leo said as he grabbed the spoon and got some soup in the spoon.

"I ain't…a…baby Leo…" Raph grunted. He may be sick but he doesn't mean he was helpless.

"I know that Raph…I just want to help. You're too weak to hold the spoon. I know it's embarrassing but…it's just you and me…you can trust me…okay?" Leo asked softly and with a sweet little smile.

Raph just looked at Leo. He knew he began to love Leo…and now he believes he loves him. Leo was the sweetest person he ever met. And what touched Raph the most is that Leo isn't making fun of him and he's willing to keep it a secret that Leo has to feed him.

Raph smiled at Leo.

"A-Alright Leo…I-I trust ya…" Raph said weakly. Leo smiled brightly and began to feed Raph the soup he made. That was when Raph knew he loves Leo.*

*End of Flashback*

Raph just smiled at his memory. The gator was right about the angel part, even though it pissed him off to no end.

Raph turned off the stove because Leo's soup is done. Now all that had to do is wait for their patient to wake up.

With the Gator:

Leo walked up to Donnie and Mikey who are tending the gator. Leo just smiled at Mikey's huge smile. Mikey always loved helping anyone in need. He didn't care if they were animals, people, or even mutants. Mikey has a good heart.

"Mikey you need to get down. This gator may experience a panic attack if you're on top of him. He's going to believe the Kraang or someone else is gonna hurt him." Donnie said trying to get the hyper ninja off the gator patient.

"Donnie's right Mikey. He may get scared if he feels you on top of him. I mean how would you feel if someone was on top of you and happen to wake up and see them? "Leo asked with a little smile seeing that he's getting to Mikey.

"Yeah I guess you're right Leo. I would freak out if I saw someone on top of me." Mikey said as he jumped off the gator. Donnie sighed in relief and gave Leo a thankful smile. Leo nodded back with his smile.

"So did he show any signs of waking up yet Dr. Donnie?" Leo asked playing with Donnie.

Donnie just laughed at Leo but he began to tell him.

"He's moving a lot more after I stitched him up and bandaged him so he should be waking up soon. I'm glad he was sound asleep when I was tending his wounds." Donnie said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah that is good." Leo said with a smile. He was about to say something else but the gator started to move.

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie all moved to the gator's side to see how's he's doing.

The gator slowly opened his eyes and saw 6 pairs of eyes on him. He recognizes the beautiful blue eyes of the blue masked one he thought was an angel. He never thought he was real.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked with a small smile on his face.

"I am…fine…where am I?" The gator asked the blue masked beauty.

"That's good. You are in our home. You were injured pretty badly and we brought you home to tend to your wounds. Oh! How rude of me, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Leonardo." Leo said with a smile which made the gator smile back at him.

"I'm Donatello. I took care of your wounds. You have a few stiches so be sure to take it easy." Donnie said as he showed the gator the stiches he was talking about.

The gator nodded his head in understanding and smiled.

"And I'm Michelangelo! I've kept an eye on ya while you were sleeping!" Mikey said with a smile.

"We have another brother in the kitchen. I'll go get him. I made you some soup to help you feel a little better. So…what's your name if I may ask?" Leo asked in a polite voice.

"My name is Leatherhead…It is a pleasure to meet you all and I thank you for saving me from…the Kraang." Leatherhead said with a growl of remembering the drones that caused him pain.

"It was Mikey's idea to bring you here, so you should be thanking him mostly. I'm gonna get your food for you and let my brother Raphael know you're awake and can have a proper meeting." Leo said as he gave him another bright smile and he walked toward the kitchen to let Raph know that their guest is awake.

Leatherhead watched Leo walk into the kitchen. Leatherhead never saw something so beautiful in his life. In a way…he was happy to have been injured by the Kraang.

"Raph! Our guest is awake!" Leo said as he came into the kitchen seeing Raph putting the big pot on the counter. Leo gave him smile to thank him.

"Really? Dat's cool…So what's his name?" Raph asked as he looked at Leo.

"He says he's name is Leatherhead. He seems pretty nice. Go on in there and meet him while I bring out the soup." Leo said as he walked up to the pot and he began to pick up.

Raph followed Leo out and he saw Leatherhead awake and talking the Mikey with a smile. Raph noticed that wen Leo came in Leatherhead had a huge smile on his face that made Raph's blood boil. He took a deep breath to calm his anger and walked over to introduce himself.

"Ay, the names Raphael, but ya can call me Raph. Nice ta meet ya LH." Raph said with a little forced smile but Leatherhead didn't seem to notice.

"It's nice to meet you Raph. I was just asking your brothers a question, so I'm glad you're all here." LH said which confused the four turtles.

"All of you don't look related. Are you really brothers?" LH asked looking mostly at Leo.

Leo gave LH a little smile which made Raph mad but he kept it in.

"No we aren't really brothers, but we were raised as brothers. That's why we don't look alike. Here's your soup I made. You better eat before it gets cold." Leo said as he brought the pot to LH. LH smiled and nodded his thank you to him.

Raph had his arms crossed and he was gripping his fingers in his skin because he was so angry.

LH took a sip of his soup and he loved the taste of Leo's soup.

"This is delicious. Thank you very much Leonardo." LH said with a smile as he continued to eat.

"I'm glad you like it. And you can just call me Leo. Well…I'm gonna let Master Splinter know what's going on. I'll be back later." Leo said to everyone as he walked toward his master's room to tell him about their new guest.

LH kept eating his soup smiling. He never felt happy before and he was happy that he may have met some new friends and…maybe something more.

Few Hours Later:

"I've been meaning to ask LH; why were you attacked by the Kraang?" Leo asked as he moved the now empty pot away from the gator.

Leo talked to Master Splinter and the rat gave them his permission to tend to the gator and help him with his wounds.

"Yeah! I thought that was pretty weird that you and Kraang were fighting. So what's up dude?" Mikey asked as he played with his teddy bear that Leo gave him for Christmas as a kid but never gotten rid of it.

"Sigh…I wasn't always like this…I used to be a pet to a very kind young human boy. He's the one that named me Leatherhead. I was happy…but he's parents discovered me and flushed me down a toilet. That is how the Kraang found me. They mutated me and made me go through the most painful test I could ever imagine! Sometimes I have another side of me that lashes out, but I'm able to control it. They could never break my spirit. I escaped the Kraang 6 months ago into a portal they used to get to Earth. In order to prevent them from traveling to other planets, I stole the power cell that controlled the machine. That is why they were attacking me." LH said taking a deep breathe trying to calm his nerves from retelling his story.

Mikey rubbed LH's head to calm him down.

"That was very cool of ya dude! Taking the power cell thingy away from the Kraang chomps!" Mikey said with a smile on his face.

"Where is this power cell? It sounds intriguing, and I would love to study it." Donnie asked thinking about what kind of power cell the Kraang possessed.

"I have it locked up tightly, just in case the Kraang happen to find it. I couldn't take the chance of them getting it. But it's safe…for now." LH said as he began to think of Kraang and hoping that they never find the power cell.

"Man…I'm sorry you went through all that LH. Where is this power cell hidden?" Leo asked keeping an eye on their new friend.

"In the tunnel 281…under the water…but I have it booby-trapped. I can take you there." LH said and he slowly got up, but he winced in pain.

"Easy there LH. You need to rest up. We'll get the power cell if that's okay with you?" Leo asked hoping he will let them.

"That is fine. I will trust you turtles. Just be careful when you go in there." LH said in a worried voice as he looked at Leo. Leo gave him a reassuring smile that made Raph slightly growl.

"Okay turtles. Let's head out. But I need one of you to stay with LH. He's injuries are still pretty bad. So…who wishes to stay?" Leo asked looking at the three.

No one spoke up. Leo was surprised Mikey didn't want to stay, but I guess he wanted to see what the power cell looked like.

"Okay…I guess I'll pick…Mikey how about you-"

"You could stay with me Leo." LH interrupted Leo. Leo just looked at LH with a curious look. Raph had to hold his arms and keep himself from growling out loud.

"Uh…sure I guess that'll be fine. Uh…guys are you okay with that?" Leo asked as he looked at his team mates.

"Sure that's fine. I'm sure we can handle it." Donnie said with a confused look on his face.

"It's cool with me dude! I'm kinda looking forward to swimming and seeing the power cell thingy!" Mikey said with a smile.

Raph still looked angry and Leo could tell he was upset about something.

"What about you Raph? Is it okay with you that I stay?" Leo asked in a worried soft voice.

Raph still had his arms crossed and he was biting his lips.

"Do whatever the hell ya want. I don't care!" Raph said in a hurtful voice that made Leo cringe. He has never heard Raph talk to him like that. But he swallowed his tears and feelings and put his mask back on.

"O-Okay then. I'll stay here then while you guys get the power cell. Be careful…please." Leo said to them with a sincere look on his face. He even looked at Raph mostly when he said that but he turned away when Raph turned to look at him.

"We'll be fine Leo. We'll be back in a bit." Donnie said with a smile. Mikey gave him a thumbs up and Raph didn't eve glance at him which hurt him beyond no words.

The three went off the get power cell leaving Leo and LH alone.

'Why is he so mad? Did…Did I do something wrong? Or…could I of said something to him…Why do I love him…I know he'll never love me…' Leo thought sadly.

"Did I upset you or your family, Leo?" LH asked breaking Leo from his thoughts.

Leo turned around and gave LH a gentle smile.

"Oh no. Don't worry about Raph. He may seem like a big tough guy, but he's a real great guy once you get to know him, so don't mind his attitude." Leo said trying his best not to cry which seemed to be working because LH didn't notice Leo was upset.

"Okay…I'm glad I met you and your brothers. You are my first friends and I thank you for that." LH said making Leo smile.

"You're welcome." Leo said as he sat down on the couch and began to get to know his house guest.

With the Three turtles:

"Man Raph why were you so harsh to Leo. It's not like ya dude, you okay?" Mikey asked as he and the other two walked back to the tunnel 281.

"I ain't mad at Leo…just…pissed off at somethin' else is all, now get off my back and let's find the damn power cell and get back!" Raph yelled.

Mikey then smirked knowing what was going on.

"Oh~~I get it…You're jealous of LH spending time with Leo aren't ya Raphie?" Mikey said with a smirk when he saw Raph blush and stiffen from Mikey's words.

"I AM NOT! Quit saying stupid things and let's find the damn cell and get back to the lair!" Raph yelled waling further away from the two turtles.

Donnie sighed.

"He's got it so bad…I hope those two will be alright…" Donnie said as he watched his hothead brother walk away.

A Month later:

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were able to get a hold of the power cell that LH was telling them about. Donnie is studying the power of it and trying to see what kind of invention he could make for the power cell. Donnie came up with a vehicle that Mikey named the Shellriser.

LH was also getting better and better. Donnie took out his stiches just a few days ago and it wouldn't be long till he left much to Raph's happiness.

LH mostly spent time with Leo or Mikey. He talks to the other two most of time. Mostly Donnie when's he's helping with his invention.

Raph and Leo barely talked and it broke both their hearts. They were usually so close. Everytime Leo tries to talk to him and he brushes him off and goes off to do something else. Leo begins to get depressed and decided to play with Spike.

That's what Leo is doing now. He's sitting in the living room on the couch petting and holding Spike. It was late at night and everyone is asleep. Leo couldn't go to sleep. His mind kept going to the hothead and he was still trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Sigh…I don't know what do Spike…I wish Raph would talk to me…but…for some reason it's like…like he hates me…I wish I knew what I did wrong to make him hate me so much so I could apologize. I want things to go back to normal…He was so hurtful today when…I asked him what was wrong…" Leo said to Spike as he began to remember.

*Flashback*

*It was in the afternoon, sometime around 3:00 p.m. The turtles were hanging out watching their favorite show Super Robo Mecha Force. Raph, Leo, and Donnie were sitting in the living room waiting for their show to come on.

Raph sat next to Leo which made the blue masked turtle really happy. He slightly blushed but he made sure not to let the others see.

"I wonder what's going to happen on the show today. I've been wondering ever since I saw the previews." Leo said to Raph with a smile. Raph smiled back at him which made Leo so happy he could cry.

"Yeah, I'm excited it myself. I wanna know if they beat the bad guy." Raph said to Leo with a smile and Leo smiled back.

"I guess we'll have to watch and see." Donnie said as he brought out his laptop to have something to do since the show isn't on yet.

"Ay Leo…" Raph said softly which made Leo look at Raph. Raph looks a little shy which made Leo a little worried.

"Yeah Raph what's up?" Leo asked softly wondering what Raph wanted to say.

"I…uh…I…I lo-"

"We're back dudes!" Mikey yelled interrupting Raph. Raph and Leo turned around to see Mikey and LH in the entrance both carrying some pizza.

"Hey Mikey, hi LH! No one saw you two did they?" Leo asked in worried voice.

Mikey and LH just smiled.

"Pssh! As if dude! I was sneaking and no one caught us! So chillax!" Mikey said as he brought the pizza over to them while LH followed with the other pizza.

LH sat next to Leo while Raph was on the other side. Raph growled and walked toward the dojo to blow off some steam.

Leo noticed Raph retreat quickly after LH sat next to him. Leo got worried and got up to follow him.

Leo saw Raph punching his bag with a fierce look on his face that made Leo shiver. He's never seen him so angry.

Leo slowly walked to him but kept a short distance just in case Raph didn't want him close.

"R-Raph…a-are you okay?" Leo asked in a worried voice.

Raph seemed to just ignore him which made Leo's heart ache. Raph just kept hitting the bag, not responding to him.

Leo slowly walked toward him and laid his hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph stop punching and gave Leo a chilling glare but Leo stood firm not moving his hand.

"Please Raph…Talk to me…you were fine a minute ago…I've never seen you this angry." Leo said not moving his eyes away from Raph's.

Raph just shook as he stood looking at Leo. He was so mad at LH and he was taking it out on Leo. He didn't want to but he can't help it.

Raph growled and pushed Leo's hand off his shoulder roughly.

Leo's heart broke more when he did that. He took a shaky breath to stop himself from crying.

"R-Raphie…Please I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Raph yelled interrupting Leo. Leo flinched back and held his hand to his chest to calm his breaking heart.

"Just leave me the fuck alone! I don't wanna talk or look at you right now! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raph yelled making Leo's eyes shimmer but he didn't let them fall.

Raph nearly ran out of the dojo leaving Leo there still clenching his chest but he was holding both his hands to his chest.

Leo's knees grew weak and he fell down to floor on his knees and he began to let some tears fall.*

*End of Flashback*

Leo's tears begin to fall again as he held Spike to his chest. He never knew love could hurt so much. If he could he would forget Raph but he can't. He loves him and hearing the way Raph yelled at him didn't help.

"I don't know what to do anymore…I miss him…Oh Raph I miss you…I love you so much." Leo said to himself as tears fell.

Leo looked at the clock and it was now 1:00 a.m. but Leo was still wide awake. Leo decides to put Spike to bed. No need to keep the poor tortoise up with him if could sleep.

What Leo didn't know was that he was being watched by a pair of bright painful eyes.

Raph was headed to the kitchen to get him some water when he heard Leo's soft cries. Hearing Leo cry because of him broke his heart.

He didn't mean to sound so harsh to him. Just hearing Leo call him Raphie almost made him want to kiss Leo. He didn't want to let Leo to know his feelings. Raph also heard Leo talk to Spike and hear him confess that he loves him. That little information made Raph happy but he was still upset about hurting Leo.

Leo then walked back into the living room watching the blank screen. Raph was just about to walk over to Leo and tell him he was sorry and to tell him his feelings but LH beat him to it. He spotted the interfering gator walk over to Leo.

"Leonardo, are you alright my friend?" LH asked as he sat next to Leo.

Leo quickly wiped away his tears and looked up a LH with a sad smile.

"I'm fine Leatherhead. No need to worry. Just gotta lot on my mind lately." Leo said as he looked away from LH to look at his feet.

LH looked at the blue masked beauty with a sad look. He didn't like seeing him like this. LH brought his huge arm around Leo's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze.

"If you wish to tell someone your troubles besides your brothers…I…I'm here if you need someone else to talk to." LH said with a sincere smile on his face.

Leo looked at LH and gave him a little smile. He thinks LH is a great friend and he thought it was very kind of LH to help him. He wishes it was Raph though…

"Thank you LH. I'll be fine. This is something I have to handle myself." Leo said with a smile and looked away from him again.

LH sighed…he needed to tell Leo something before he explodes.

"Leonardo…I have to tell you something…" LH said with a serious look on his face and Leo looked up at him in confusion.

"Sure LH. What is it?" Leo asked in a kind voice that made Raph and LH's heartbeat.

Raph was gripping the door frame as he watched LH and Leo.

"The past month knowing you and your brothers has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I haven't felt this happy since that human boy took me in. But…knowing you Leo has made me even happier. I love seeing your smile and hearing your laughter…and it pains me to see you crying like this." LH said not looking away from Leo.

Leo grew a little nervous at what LH was saying, but he didn't say a word or move his view away from him. He just let him talk.

"I've been holding this in for a while now and…I need to tell you…" LH said as he lifts his hand and rubbed Leo's cheek and Leo blushed from LH's actions.

Raph was boiling mad and gripped the door frame harder that it almost split. He wants that gator freak to get AWAY from his LEO and NOW!

"L-Leatherhead…what are you s-saying?" Leo asked in a confused voice.

"I'm in love with you Leonardo." LH said and Leo gasped from surprise.

Leo's eyes were widened and his month was opened wide and he moved LH's hand off his cheek to take a deep breathe.

Raph heard LH's confession and he nearly yelled but covered his month with his hand as he yelled 'WHAT'.

"LH…I don't know what to say…" Leo said as he put his hand on his lips as he began to think. He still loves Raph but…he doesn't know what to do.

"You could say you'd give me a chance." LH said as he got a little closer to Leo, but Leo back up a little but he offered LH a small smile making sure LH knew he wasn't trying to be rude.

"I…I uh, don't k-know if I can d-do that LH." Leo said as he twirled his fingers looking at his feet.

"Why not Leo? I can make you happy if you give me a chance." LH asked wondering what Leo was thinking.

"LH…you are a great and sweet guy…but…I don't think I can be with you…and the reason…is because I'm in love with someone else." Leo said with a blush on his face as he thought about Raph.

LH sighed…he had a feeling Leo liked someone else and he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"You're in love with Raphael…aren't you Leo?" LH asked and Leo gasped as he looked at LH with wide eyes.

Leo then sighed as he lowered his head back down.

"Yes…I love Raphael…very much." Leo said still not looking up at LH.

Raph sighed softly. He wanted that gator punk to go away so he can tell Leo how he feels.

"Why are you still fighting for him? He's the one that made you cry like this, always disobeys your orders, and acts like he could care less about you. So why Leo?" LH asked in slight irritation.

Leo shook his head sadly at what LH said.

"Raph can be…hard to understand at times…But he's a lot more than that LH." Leo said as he began to tell LH why he loves him.

Raph began to listen to Leo. He felt his heart soar when Leo begins to defend him. So Raph leaned against the door frame and decided to listen.

"He may come off as a stubborn man that doesn't care about anything but himself. But he's the sweetest person I've ever meet. He cares deeply for all of us and he fights hard to protect people that need help. On one mission when there was a little girl in danger…Raph did something so heroic it took my breath away. A purple dragon gang member was holding a little girl hostage. The girl was just 9 years old which made all of us upset but Raph was more upset than any of us. Raph charged at the purple dragon and he shot at Raph, and he got hit on the left side of his chest. That's why there's a scar on his plaster chest area. He got that from saving a little girls life. So…please don't judge Raph for his personality. He's a wonderful person…and I'm so happy I've fallen in love with him." Leo said with a soft smile as he gave LH a serious look.

LH was mind blow away when heard Leo's story about Raph. LH really judge Raph for that and he felt bad about it. LH has to ask one more thing even if Leo doesn't feel the same way.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way as you do Leo? Are you willing to just sit and watch the person you love, and not say anything?"

Leo gave LH a sad smile that broke Raph's heart. All he wanted was to out there and hug Leo to his chest and tell him he loves him.

"Yes I'm willing to do that LH. Sometimes I wonder if I should just forget him and try again…but…I can't. I'm willing to watch him from a far if I have to. As long as he's happy and safe…that's good enough for me. So…I'm sorry LH…but I can't be with you when I'm so in love with Raph." Leo said giving LH a serious look.

LH smiled sadly as he nodded to Leo in understanding.

"I understand Leo…I can tell you really love him. I hope you find your happiness." LH said as he kissed Leo's forehead softly which made Leo blush and he gave him a small smile.

LH got up from the couch and began to walk out of the lair to his home. Raph was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as LH crossed the door frame. LH stopped but didn't turn around.

"Looks like you win Raphael. Leonardo is in love with you and only you and is willing to sacrifice his happiness to be near you. I wish you both happiness. And…I apologize for making you so upset. Take care Raphael." LH said as he left the lair leaving Raph to his thoughts.

Raph took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen and he saw Leo looking for something to drink like he was. Raph smirked at Leo as he was trying to reach for a cup that was out of his reach.

Raph was so happy to know that Leo loves him like he loves him. He always thought that he would never get the chance to tell Leo his feelings and Leo was feeling the same way about him.

"Yeesh! I bet Mikey put my cup up there on purpose!" Leo said to himself as he tried to reach further to get it.

Raph decided to intervene and help Leo out. Raph got be-hide Leo and reached his arm above Leo's head and grabbed the cup for Leo. Leo looked surprised and he turned around to see Raph and he blushed from seeing Raph.

"R-Raph? W-What are you doing up so late?" Leo asked forgetting about his cup all together and focused only on Raph.

Raph just smiled at Leo's surprised blushed face.

"I should be askin' ya the same thing Fearless leader. I…saw you cryin'…I'm sorry about that." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's eyes when he saw Leo begin to tear up a bit.

Leo softly smiled at Raph as he rubbed Raph's hand that was on his cheek.

"It's okay Raph…I'm just glad you're feeling better. You had me worried." Leo said with a real smile on his face.

Raph thought Leo was amazing. He wasn't worried about himself, but mostly him. He was worried if something was wrong with Raph when he acted that way. Leo is indeed an angel.

"Leo…I…We need to talk…can we head to my room. We really hafta talk." Raph said with a serious look on his face.

Leo blushed a bit but he nodded and he followed Raph to his room.

Raph's Room:

Raph and Leo sat together on his bed not saying anything yet. They were both nervous but they want to tell each other their feelings.

"Raph-"

"Leo-"

They both said their names at the same time and they laughed a little bit.

"Leo…I want to tell ya I'm sorry fer being a huge prick to ya. I wasn't angry at ya at all. But I was angry, but it wasn't at'cha." Raph said as he looked at Leo.

Leo let out a breath of relief. He was glad Raph wasn't angry with him.

"If it wasn't me you were mad at Raph then…what made yo so mad?" Leo asked wondering what could of made Raph so angry.

Raph sighed and he began to tell Leo the truth.

"I was mad at LH…Sigh…Actually beyond mad, I was jealous of him." Raph said as he rubbed his head.

Leo was shook to hear that Raph was jealous of LH.

"Why were you jealous of LH Raph?"

"Sigh…I was jealous of him…because he kept getting closer to you and it…pissed me off to no end…and the reason why I was so jealous of him getting closer…is because…I'm in love with you Leonardo." Raph said as he looked Leo dead in the eye.

Leo was blushing blood red and he's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe that Raph was actually in love with him. He has to be dreaming.

Leo then pinched himself and it hurt. He's eyes widened again…he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm not…dreaming am I Raphie?" Leo asked softly.

Raph just smiled at Leo. Raph wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder to hug him closer to him.

Leo gasped from Raph's actions but he rubbed his head close to Raph's chest feeling happy about being close to him.

"No…yer not dreaming Leo…I'm teelin' the truth. I love ya…and…I know ya love me to." Raph said as he kissed Leo's forehead.

Leo looked up at Raph with a surprised look.

"H-How did you?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen to get me some water and saw ya sitting on the couch with Spike talking to him and crying. I heard ya tell Spike ya love me. It broke my heart seeing you cry. I was just about to walk in there with you and tell ya…but here comes LH." Raph said in anger as he gripped Leo's shoulder.

Leo's face got hotter than he ever thought.

"So…that means…you h-heard LH?" Leo asked in a worried voice.

Raph nodded his head and Leo took a shaky breathe.

"In a way Leo…If it wasn't fer LH…I wouldn't of told ya my feelin's fer ya." Raph said making Leo look at him with a confused look.

"Sigh…When I heard LH confess to you I was boiling mad…but you didn't accept because you said you loved me so much and was willing to sacrifice yer happiness…to be close to me. At that moment I thought…If I didn't tell ya how I felt…someone else will come a long and try ta get with ya. So…I decided to man up…and ask ya out myself." Raph said and he turned back to look at Leo with a sincere look that made Leo blush.

"Leonardo…will ya be my boyfriend?" Raph asked as he rubbed Leo's cheek. Leo just smiled that could make the sun jealous. Leo hugged Raph around his neck tightly. Raph just laughed at him and hugged him tighter.

"I take that as a yes?" Raph asked with a smirk. Leo just giggled and moved away from Raph's neck to look at him.

"It's yes. I would love to be your boyfriend. I love you Raphie." Leo said with a blush on his face a smile.

Raph smiled and grabbed both sides of Leo's face to look at him in the eye.

"I love ya too baby." Raph said trying out Leo's new nick name and he smirked when Leo blushed dark red.

"What's with the 'baby' thing?" Leo asked with a little smile.

"Ay, ya got a nickname fer me, and I got a nickname fer ya. Baby's gonna be yer main nickname and…I got another nickname fer ya…" Raph said as he looked at Leo.

"Oh? What's the seconded nickname?"

"Angel…"

Leo's eyes began to tear up because he was so happy. Raph just smiled and he rubbed their beaks together in affection.

They kept gazing at each other. For a long time these two have fought their feelings thinking they can never be happy or be with the one they truly love. But here they are…loving each other and ready to start their journey. It will be a hard battle but they are willing to fight for their love.

"Can I kiss ya baby?" Raph asked after a few minutes of looking at each other.

Leo blushed bright red. He's dreamt of this moment and he can't believe it's coming true.

"Y-Yes…p-please." Leo whispered and Rap slowly got closer to Leo and kissed his lips for the first time.

What the two new lovers didn't know was that Spike was watching the whole thing and that began a whole new adventure for our new lovers.

'Leo…will be mine!' Spike thought as he tried to go to sleep ignoring the new lovers.


End file.
